


Last Christmas

by Grae_more_like_gay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, cursing tw, descriptions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_more_like_gay/pseuds/Grae_more_like_gay
Summary: Virgil was forced to move away from his and Roman's home town with no ways of contacting each other. Now Virgil is back for college a year later and runs into a few unexpected people. Not the saddest thing you've ever read, but I hope you like it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Last Christmas

About a year ago…  
"Virgil?" Roman was confused, to say the least, what was Virgil doing on his doorstep… on Christmas eve.  
"Roman I'm so sorry that I didn't ask you before I got here. It just happened and I don't have-" He was frantic, speaking too quickly for Roman to understand more than a word or two. All he knew was that his friend was frantic, and he needed to help him. Now. Roman had known this boy for years, he knew that contact wasn't an option, for most people. Roman prided himself on not being most people. That being said he pulled the panicked boy in front of him into his arms.  
"Virgil, it's okay. You're okay. Now, what's wrong." A hushed tone in Roman's voice, words of comfort. Slowly soothing Virgil until he was able to talk.  
"Can I stay here for a bit?" Roman was a bit surprised considering it was Christmas eve, but he let that slide for his best friend. He'd ask Virgil about it later.  
Present-day: Roman's POV  
December 19, not the most important day right? Christmas is coming up, why is that the most important day for you? Virgil. Virgil's birthday is today. One day, last February, he left me. Didn't say goodbye either. He won’t even respond to my texts. Not only did he leave without a trace, but he had the nerve to block me? That… I should be mad at him for that. But all I can think of is: what did I do wrong? So despite all this, despite the fact that he most likely will never see it, I'm still going to send him a quick text, wishing him a happy birthday.  
Virgil's POV  
After moving, I'd found that I was a lot happier than I was before. I guess it makes sense when you've been harassed your entire life. The only good thing about this place was Roman… God, I miss him. I don't even have his phone number anymore… I moved back around the area for college, maybe if I wasn't such an idiot we could have met up.  
Well, I can't worry about that now, I've got exams. Exams. Oh my god, Logan told me that I'd forget, I didn't believe him, shit shit shit shit. Okay, you're okay. In for 4, there you go, you know this. Just get to class, you know what you're doing, this is your easiest exam. Take your legs, and walk out that door.  
Walking down the sidewalk wasn't exactly an option, so jogging would have to do. That guy looked like Roman. Damnit, he's really got me messed up. But no, you've got an exam, focus on that. Then you can go home and see mom for break. It'll be great.  
Roman POV  
Was that? No, you're seeing things, he moved Roman. Besides, you know him. What's the likelihood that he would be brave enough for purple hair? Rather low, but his face looked so similar… no, he moved. Don't get your hopes up. Why do you even want to see him, huh? He left you without a word. He could have at least said goodbye, yeah I don't want to see him. Even if it is him, it won't matter. I don't care.  
I just finished my last exam, but it's not like I'm too keen on packing for break yet. So sitting on my phone it is. I really don't get why I texted him this morning, it's not like he could see it. I looked through our messaging history and saw all the holidays I'd texts him on, hoping for that slim chance that he'd respond. But of course, he never did. By this point I was in our actual history if I felt hurt earlier, I did not know what I was getting myself into. He would always text the weirdest things, usually at 3 a.m. Surprisingly I was awake, he would go on for hours about conspiracy theories, if you knew him, that wasn't such a shocker.  
No one’s POV  
Roman had been on his phone for hours. Scrolling through old memories that he had made with Virgil. From little complaints about their math teacher, to long rants about the start. He and Virgil would talk for hours. Their conversations were meaningless to anyone but him. To him, they were some of the most precious things in the world.  
Virgil was walking back to his dorm room with Logan and Patton, he wanted to pack as soon as possible but got worried about Roman, then got worried about exams, then Roman again. Roman should not have affected me this much Virgil's thought as he passed the same Roman look-alike from earlier. Patton's eyes seemed to twinkle with recognition.  
"Heya kiddo! How were your exams?" Patton's infamous grin pasted on his face.  
The Roman look-alike smile back, it was rather charming agh Virgil, stop being such a gay mess.  
"They were… okay?" The Roman look-alike was now staring directly at Virgil. That's weird, very weird, but it's not Roman. Definitely not Roman.  
Patton also seemed to notice this, "Kiddo, do you know Virge?" A look of horror flashed over the Roman look alike's face. His features were full of so many different emotions, one of the most apparent being sadness.  
"...Virgil? Virgil Storm?" Virgil was hardly able to form words at this point. This dude was actually Roman. "Where have you been?"  
"I, I have to go" Virgil bolted. Great, they must think you're insane.  
Roman in the meantime was freaking out for different reasons. Virgil, that guy from earlier, was actually Virgil. He was in shock, he left the two men clad in glasses without so much as a goodbye. He couldn't think. He could barely even stand. Roman was just so angry, the word running through his head, constantly, was 'why?'. Why didn't he tell me he was leaving. Why did he block me? The same questions he'd had for the past year, were pushing back at him in a matter of seconds. All he could do was walk to his dorm room, infuriated. Virgil was panicking big time. He loved Roman, and he'd wanted to see him again since the day he left. Everything in the town, including Roman, reminded Virgil of him. A man Virgil swore to never speak of again. Patton and Logan showed up at his door around 5 minutes after he had gotten there. They didn't ask questions, they just patiently wait for answers as they helped Virgil pack. Virgil had to be sure. He had to know he was freaking out for a reason.  
"Hey, Pat?" His voice was barely above a whisper yet his friendly father figure was able to understand him perfectly.  
"Yeah, kiddo?" Patton was clearly worried, but he would let Virgil tell him on his own terms when he was comfortable.  
"Was that… Was that Roman Prince?" He almost couldn't say his name, it tasted like guilt on his tongue.  
"Yep! I met him at the library a couple of weeks ago!" Patton said, hoping his cheery tone could help Virgil out at least a little. Unfortunately, his attempts were in vain. The two eventually decided it would be best if they left. Now that he was alone Virgil finally allowed himself to cry. He had pushed through it for a whole year but he really missed Roman.  
It was at this point that he realized there was a small box on his desk. It was nicely wrapped in purple wrapping paper. There was a poorly drawn card attached. 'Happy birthday, kiddo!'  
Oh, it's my birthday. Normally Roman- oh. Virgil sat in his room for what seemed like hours. He finally decided he needed to go outside, no matter how much he wanted to stay in his room forever. With all of his things packed and ready to go he grabbed his keys, ID and some cash.  
He'd been walking for 15 minutes considering stopping for coffee but decided the social interaction wasn't the best idea for him at the moment. He looked down the street and his heart stopped. Him. He never wanted to see that face again. One that he knew all too well. Dad.  
Virgil had a reason he'd left Roman last year. This man, no, monster. Was the reason he'd left. Virgil tried to run the other way but it was too late.  
"Hey! Get back here you little shit!" Virgil was frozen. He hadn't heard that voice for a year, he really wished it had stayed that way. Once his father had caught up with him, he grabbed Virgil's hair. Pulling it into his fist.  
"What is this shit!? What did I tell you about dying your hair? You already look gay enough as it is!" His father was screaming at this point. Telling him he's useless, discouraging words flowing out of his lips. Virgil couldn't move. He noticed that people around him were staring, someone was calling the police, but none of this phased his father. He was relentless.  
Virgil was searching for anyone in the crowd to stop this man, yet they were all too shocked to do anything. That was until he saw another face he recognized, the reason he was out here in the first place. Roman.

Roman bolted into the center of the crowd, he had ripped Virgil away from his father, trying not to hurt him in the process.  
"Who's this you gay freak!? Your boyfriend?" A menacing look washing over his face. Sirens could be heard in the distance.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roman practically barked these words. Virgil's father was shocked that anyone had the nerve to question him.  
"You have no right to tell me how to raise my son!" It was now Roman's turn to be shocked. With these words, he turned to Virgil.  
"That man is your father?!" Virgil was too scared to answer Roman. All he could muster was a small nod. Roman's face morphed from shock to anger in a matter of seconds.  
"You. What made you think this was okay? Are you insane?" Roman was full-on shouting at this point. The patrol cars had just pulled up and asked the situation. Once given the story from several witnesses, they restrained Virgil's father and took him in for questioning.  
"My apologies for whatever inconvenience this man has caused you. Some witnesses say this man was your father, is that correct?" Virgil was still only able to nod. The officer asked Roman to take Virgil somewhere he would feel safe. No matter how mad Roman was at Virgil, he couldn't just leave Virgil like this. Roman, having agreed took Virgil backed to his dorm once he got the address.  
"So, that man was your father?" Roman knew the answer but he was still dumbfounded by the idea that his old best friend lived with that monster.  
"I don't wanna talk about him right now." Virgil's words were soft as if he was on the verge of tears.  
"If that's the case, may I ask you something that has been eating at me?" Virgil only nodded, he was scared for the question Roman had but decided he deserved to know at least something. "Okay, why… why did you block me?"  
Virgil was surprised by this. "I never blocked you?" Virgil was surprised that Roman even noticed he was gone. Let alone trying to contact him. "I got a new phone number, it was to avoid...him."  
Roman felt both worse and better about the past year. At first, he was happy that Virgil didn't hate him. Then he realized that the only reason he needed to move in the first place was because of him. All the hatred from the last year flooded out of him and was replaced with concern.  
"Virgil I'm so so sorry, but I have one last question."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have your new phone number?" Roman had other questions, but now wasn't the time for them. He wanted to know so many things yet he was willing to push them aside for Virgil.  
"Of course you goof, is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"What do you mean?" Roman was confused at this point. He didn't expect Virgil to even say yes, let alone whatever this is.  
"I mean that asshole would have beaten me to a pulp of you hadn't shown up when you did." Despite the awful words coming from his mouth, Virgil still laughed upon their delivery.  
"I had to do something storm cloud, I couldn't just leave you there." The nickname sent a wave of nostalgia through both of them. Virgil was also extremely glad he had reapplied foundation before this since he did not wish to explain why his face was so red.  
"I should get going, it's late and you should sleep after the day you've had." Roman looked Virgil into the eyes as if challenging him to make a remark on his questionable sleeping habits. Even with how much time had passed Virgil still missed small gestures like these, showing that he cares. Virgil decided that Roman was right.  
"Alright princey, I'll get to bed after I call my mom, she'll want to know about this. Have a good night." When he said this Roman was already out of the door. Virgil with the last ounces of his courage gave him a kiss on the cheek and swiftly shut the door.  
Once Virgil had closed the door Roman thought it was a good time to freak out. He kissed me, on the cheek but still, he kissed me. Roman had been harboring feelings for his best friend since his sophomore year. They were now freshmen in college. This could be platonic, don't get your hopes up. Roman tried to repress these feelings, not wanting the inevitable rejection to hurt as badly. Despite his best effort, the hopeless romantic inside got the better of him and he walked to his room with a small spring in his step.  
The next morning Virgil was freaking out yet again, this time for completely different reasons. The shock of encountering his father left him blind to what he was doing for most of last night. He wished he could tell his past self to be a little more subtle next time. He noticed a new text from a number he didn't recognize. 'Hey storm cloud, it's your prince charming' The text brought a smile to Virgil's face. At least he doesn't hate me. Virgil wanted to see him again. Even with his head telling him not to he typed back 'heya princey, wanna get some coffee with me later?' Virgil's breathing got a little heavy after hitting send. He saw the small dots in the corner of his screen flashing. Signaling that there was an incoming message. 'Only if it's a date ;)" Virgil's heart was beating extremely fast by this reply. Nevertheless, he answered right away. 'wouldn't have it any other way'.


End file.
